We Might Just Have A Chance
by Creamoe
Summary: This is just a little idea I had. If enough people review, I might make a sequel to my present TUp fic with this story line.   Up and Taz are married and Up can't stop wondering whether or not Taz is truly happy.


**A/N: Heyy. I am still writing my TUp fanfic, but I had this idea while writing an English paper and no one had written about it before, so I had to upload it before someone else did!**

We Just Might Have A Chance

Taz and I. I and Taz. Who would've thought…?

It's been 3 months since our success down on Bug World. During that time, we revealed Space-Claw, peace was restored in the G.L.E.E., and I became the man I used to be. Three weeks later, I plucked up the courage to ask her to be mine.  
>We were perfect together in every single shape and form. I knew this. She knew this. Hell, the entire Galactic League knew this. So, knowing very well I might lose my life, I asked Taz to marry me. I had no idea what was going through her mind at that moment, I just knew that her hesitation was long enough for my heart to start breaking. I was just about to close the black, velvet box when I heard the barely audible, "Si."<p>

My head shot up, and I stared into her eyes as I slid the diamond ring onto her slender finger. She marveled at it for a moment before launching herself into my arms, tears of joy leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Yes, I remember that day almost as much as I remember the day we finally said our "I do"s. We had followed the example of Tootsie and Mega-Girl and had a very short and non-festive sort of wedding. It was hard enough convincing Taz to wear a dress.

Ever since then, we've been happy. But, I've noticed a slight difference in Taz. It seems as if she wants something more. I push it to the back of my mind, but it resurfaces and that is what brings you to now.

It was mine and Taz's turn to do the routinely check at the refugee camp. I always loved seeing Taz in her element. This was one of the only places where she let her guard down. I let her lead the way today, and was surprised to see her go straight to the families. She usually heads right over to the makeshift training course to pick out possible recruits. I silently follow her over to a tent I didn't recognize. I'm hesitant to go in after her, but when she pokes her head out of the flap and takes my hand, I have no choice.

Inside the tent, I instantly recognized a woman that Taz had rescued on a mission she went on seven months ago. A mission she went on without me. _No, Up. Don't think of that. She loves you. She won't leave again._

When I looked back at Taz, I saw the woman placing a small bundle into her arms. I watched as Taz situated the baby girl in her arms and smiled down at her.

I took a step back as a sense of understanding washes over me. She wants a baby. Now, it surprises me at first, but now that I think back, she's always had a heart for the helpless. She always stops to watch the children run around the towns where we are scouting.

I've wanted a family for as long as I can remember, and now that I have the chance, I am physically unable to. Those stupid Goddamn robots. Even though the wars are over, they have taken away the one thing that could bring me and Taz infinite happiness.

I know she'll never admit it to me, so I had to bring it up myself. That night, after we returned to Starship 15A2, I decided to ask. Now that we are married, we have one of the couple's suites, which was more of an apartment. We were in the main room watching our time honored tradition, The Karate Kid.

"Hey, Taz?" I start nervously.

"Si?" she answers.

"Um, I saw you with that baby girl today. You seemed to know what you were doing."

"I was siete when Angelo and Antonio were born. I had to help out a lot. Why?"

"Nothing. I just saw how happy you looked while holding her. You'd be a good mother." She turned to me.

"Up, I don't need any of that as long as I have jou."

My heart warmed when she said that, but the seed of doubt was still growing. "But you want more, don't you?" She glared at me. "And I'm truly sorry I can't give it to you."

"Don't jou dare talk like that. Jou are all I need to be happy-"

"But not as happy as you could be. I want you to be happiest woman in my life. I want to make you the hap-"

"But jou can't, Up! Jou can't. I just t'ought jou'd be okay with making me as happy as jou can! Yo voy a la cama. Bueno noches." She stormed into the bedroom, leaving my speechless.

_Well, I got my answer, _I thought dryly. Slouching back onto the couch, I stop the movie. _Why me? _Krayonder can have kids if he ever asks Specs out. Tootsie, I don't think, even wants to have kids, much less know how to. Hell, even Bug had the opportunity to for a few days before his human body exploded in space. Even now, those remains are occupying the meat locker no longer used on the Starship.

_Wait, Bug's human remains….just lying there….frozen._

I jump off the couch and run to the bedroom to tell Taz that we just might have a chance.


End file.
